hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo (Liopleurodon)
Leo (Liopleurodon) is a "shark" in Hungry Shark Evolution. When fully grown he is 18 m which is the same length as Alan, Destroyer of Worlds. He is able to break parts of the map that have blue cracks on them and dark blue icebergs in the arctic dimension. He can be unlocked for coins once you grow Moby Dick to max level. Leo can be bought for 500,000 coins or 900 gems. For a year, he was the strongest shark, until he was replaced by Nessie (Plesiosaur). Abilities * Smash rocks * Eat Mini-Subs * Built in vortex * Crawl on land Drago vs Leo This is a common argument going on, about which game has the better Pliosaur: World (Drago) vs Evo (Leo). Hungry Shark posted it on their FacebookHungry Shark Games on Facebook and Twitter Hungry Shark Games on Twitter pages, making the already raging arguement even more popular. Here are the traits of each shark, so you can decide for yourself: Missions Some mission can be hard without The Flea, cause of Leo's massive health drain at later stages other can require some luck. But most are pretty easy with late game equipment and some skill. InspirationLeo is based of the Liopleurodon. Pros & Cons Pros: * Won't get stuck if it has to go through a tight space with a "cracked" rock * Doesn't have to boost to eat submarines * Can eat anything that other sharks have to get gold rush to eat * Since he is the size of Alan, he won't get stuck in tight spaces. * Able to go on land with no additional health drain * Has a built-in mini shark vortex activated by boosting Cons: * More expensive than any other shark in the game (except Nessie and Sharkjira who costs the same), including the specials. * Can only break cracked rocks * Mega Health Drain without The Flea * Can't go as fast on land compared to previous sharks * Boost meter must be full in order to use vortex Gallery Leo(1).png|Release Image Leo(3).jpg|Leo wallpaper Leo(4).png|Leo's Bio Leo(5).png|Leo in the Shark Selection Leo(6).jpg|Leo swagged out with Baby Pryo Mystery Shark(1).png Mystery Shark(2).png Leo (Liopleurodon).jpeg Screenshot_20190426-015032.png|Breakable rock 44D3D6FD-C56A-48AB-AF13-16325AB92F09.png|Leo eats a helicopter 326DF9AE-146F-4937-B4F9-DB0BD5E1544D.png 8E386F3A-EFE2-4155-9375-CD16074D5B4E.png|Easter with Drago (Pliosaur) Trivia * He is one of four shark in the game that can get rid of Toxic Barrels and Volcanic Jets which he can do by smashing the rocks they're on. * He is the first shark to begin with the letter 'L'. * Despite the Moby Dick's maximum size being nearly three times Leo's maximum size, he can still be eaten, along with all other previous sharks. * He is the most oversized creature, followed by Nessie who is almost double the length of a plesiosaur. Leo is almost 3× longer than a normal liopleurodon. * Despite being stronger than Moby Dick, he has lesser health. * His description says he is straight outta Nublar Island, referencing Jurassic Park, because Isla Nublar is where Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic World (2015), and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) take place. * This shark is named after Leo, the constellation of the same name. References Navigation Category:Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Strong Sharks Category:Article stubs Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Sharks Category:Overpowered Shark Category:Male Category:Prehistoric shark Category:Marine Reptiles Category:User images Category:The sharks from octonauts Category:Sharks from octonauts